Timmy Fights the Fairies of the World
by GCfan108
Summary: Timmy has to battle the fairies of the world to keep his godparents


------------------------------------------------------------  
  
README for Microsoft Works 6.0  
  
August 2000   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(c) Copyright Microsoft Corporation, 2000  
  
For the latest information on Works, visit our Web site at   
  
http://www.microsoft.com/works, or, to access the Web site   
  
from within any Works program, on the Help menu, point to   
  
Microsoft on the Web, and then click Online Support.  
  
========================  
  
HOW TO USE THIS DOCUMENT  
  
========================  
  
To more easily view this document, maximize the Notepad window.  
  
To print this document, click Print on the File menu.  
  
========  
  
CONTENTS  
  
========  
  
Installing Microsoft Works  
  
Issues  
  
Frequently Asked Questions  
  
==========================  
  
INSTALLING MICROSOFT WORKS  
  
==========================  
  
To install Works:  
  
1. Insert the Works CD-ROM labeled Disc 1 into your CD-ROM drive.   
  
Setup starts automatically.  
  
2. Follow the instructions on your screen to install Works.   
  
If Setup does not start automatically, do the following:  
  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, and then click Run.  
  
2. In the Open box, type the letter of your CD-ROM drive followed   
  
by a colon (:), and then \setup.   
  
For example, if your CD-ROM drive letter is d, type d:\setup.  
  
======  
  
ISSUES  
  
======  
  
When using Windows 98 Second Edition, your computer may not shut down properly after you install Works 6.0. To fix this, install the update available from the following Web site:  
  
http://www.microsoft.com/windows98/downloads/corporate.asp  
  
Click the "Windows 98 Second Edition Shutdown Supplement"   
  
link and follow the instructions on the screen  
  
to download and install the update.  
  
------------  
  
Sending E-mail From Within a Program  
  
With certain operating system configurations, Microsoft Outlook   
  
Express does not properly configure Messaging Application   
  
Programming Interface (MAPI) when it is installed. Applications  
  
may stop working when you click the Send command on the File menu.  
  
Solution:  
  
1. Double-click the Outlook Express icon on the desktop.  
  
- or -  
  
On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to Programs,  
  
and then click Outlook Express.  
  
The Internet Connection Wizard appears.  
  
2. Follow the instructions.  
  
This properly configures MAPI.  
  
------------  
  
Changing Color Settings  
  
When changing the color setting on your computer from 256 Colors  
  
to High Color (16 bit), you must either restart your computer, or  
  
reduce the hardware acceleration on your video card. Failure to  
  
either restart your computer or minimize your hardware acceleration  
  
could result in a General Protection Fault Error and a potential  
  
loss of data. To reduce your hardware acceleration for your video  
  
card, follow the instructions below.   
  
This problem is related to the ATI Rage II Video Card drivers,  
  
but may be caused by other video cards and drivers. To prevent  
  
this problem from occurring in the future, reinstall the  
  
latest drivers from the ATI Web site.  
  
Follow these steps to disable your hardware acceleration:  
  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to   
  
Settings and then click Control Panel.  
  
2. Double-click the Display icon.  
  
3. Click the Settings tab.  
  
4. Click the Advanced button.  
  
5. Click the Performance tab.  
  
6. Next to Hardware acceleration, point to the slider  
  
and then click and hold the mouse while you drag the  
  
slider as far to the left as it will go. It should  
  
appear next to None.  
  
7. Click OK and then click Close.  
  
Printing Word Processor Templates  
  
Certain printer drivers may not print some Word Processor templates correctly.  
  
Although the document may appear to be correct when you click Print Preview on the File menu, it looks different when you print. For example, the printed version may be formatted differently from the original, the document may print on more than one page, or a blank page may appear at the end of the print out.   
  
This problem occurs with these and other drivers:  
  
* HP DeskJet: 2500, 680c, 692c, 1600, 670c, 660c  
  
* HP LaserJet: 2600, 4mv, 8550, 4500  
  
To fix this problem, you must adjust the margins manually for the document.  
  
1. On the File menu, click Page Setup.  
  
2. If it isn't already selected, click the Margins tab.  
  
3. Adjust the settings so the document prints as you want it to.  
  
------------  
  
MICROSOFT WORKS SUITE ONLY:  
  
If you are using Outlook, and also using Word as your e-mail  
  
editor (WordMail), an error may occur that causes Outlook or   
  
Word to stop functioning.   
  
Try one of the following:  
  
Do not use WordMail with Works 6.0.   
  
1. Start Outlook.  
  
2. On the Tools menu, click Options.  
  
3. On the Mail Format tab, clear the Use Microsoft Word to Edit   
  
E-mail Messages check box.  
  
4. Click Apply.  
  
5. Click Close.  
  
Uninstall Word in Works Suite Add-in.  
  
NOTE: This removes all Works templates and tasks from the Works   
  
Task Launcher, and removes Works enhancements from Word.  
  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to Settings, and   
  
then click Control Panel.  
  
2. Double-click Add/Remove Programs.  
  
3. On the Install/Uninstall tab, select Word in Works Suite   
  
Add-in.  
  
4. Click Add/Remove to uninstall the Word in Works Suite Add-in.  
  
To restore the Word templates and tasks after you uninstall Word,  
  
reinstall Works Suite 2001 without checking the Word in Works   
  
Suite Add-In check box.  
  
Additional solutions may be provided with future Word service pack  
  
releases.  
  
  
  
Setting Up Synchronization Between Palm Devices and Handspring(tm) Visor Devices   
  
If you are using Windows 95 or Windows NT 4.x, you must use a serial cradle (available from Handspring(tm)) to synchronize Palm devices with Handspring(tm) Visor and Visor Deluxe devices.  
  
If you are using Windows 2000, you must install the latest version of Palm Desktop to synchronize Palm devices with Handspring(tm) Visor and Visor Deluxe. You can download the latest version from the Handspring(tm) Web site.  
  
For more information or to download software, do the following:   
  
1. Connect to the Internet.  
  
2. Go to http://www.handspring.com/support  
  
3. Click Product Support.  
  
4. Click I can't get my Visor to HotSync for the first time.   
  
5. Click Standard USB cradle with Windows 95, Windows NT, or Windows 2000.  
  
6. Follow the instructions for the operating system on your computer.  
  
==========================  
  
FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS  
  
==========================  
  
A. Why don't the templates I created using earlier versions  
  
of Works show up after I upgrade?  
  
B. How do I set up Works 6.0 on my computer without removing   
  
Works 2000?  
  
C. Can I install individual programs from the Works 6.0   
  
Standard edition?  
  
D. Why can't I find my files from Works 4.5 or earlier?  
  
E: Do I have to convert my existing Works files after I install  
  
Works 6.0?   
  
F: After I upgrade to Works 6.0, can I share files with people  
  
using earlier versions of Works?  
  
G: If I remove a program from the Works Task Launcher, how can  
  
I get it back?  
  
H: What if I insert the euro symbol and it doesn't show up in  
  
my document?  
  
I: While using Works, some of my toolbar buttons appear as   
  
blank boxes at the top of the screen. How can I fix this?   
  
------------  
  
Q: Why don't the templates I created using earlier versions  
  
of Works show up after I upgrade?  
  
A:You need to upgrade your existing templates.   
  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to   
  
Programs, and then click Microsoft Works.  
  
2. In the Works Task Launcher, click the Programs tab.  
  
3. Click the program in which your Works templates  
  
were created (ie: Word Processor, Spreadsheet, or  
  
Database).  
  
4. Click Start a Blank program name.   
  
5. On the File menu, click Open.  
  
6. Switch to the drive or folder where the template   
  
is located and double-click the template name.  
  
The default location for templates created in   
  
Works 2000 is:  
  
C:\Program Files\MSWorks\Template  
  
The default location for templates created in   
  
Works 4.5 or earlier is:  
  
C:\Program Files\MSWorks\Documents.  
  
7. On the File menu, click Save As.  
  
8. In the Save As dialog box, click Template.   
  
The Save As Template dialog appears.  
  
9. Type a name for the template, and click OK.   
  
Works 6.0 saves the template you created in   
  
C:\Windows\Application Data\Template  
  
------------  
  
Q:How do I set up Works 6.0 on my computer without removing  
  
Works 2000?   
  
A:Microsoft recommends that you remove older versions of   
  
Works when you install Works 6.0 because some program   
  
files are shared between Works 6.0 and previous   
  
versions or Works.  
  
WARNING: Installing multiple versions of Works can result   
  
in data loss.  
  
------------  
  
Q:Can I install individual programs from Works 6.0?  
  
A:No. Due to the high level of integration offered in  
  
Works 6.0, all of the standard programs (Database,  
  
Calendar, Word Processor, Spreadsheet, Portfolio and Works   
  
Task Launcher) are installed together.  
  
------------  
  
Q:Why can't I find my files from Works 4.5 or earlier?  
  
  
  
A:The files may be stored in a folder other than the one in   
  
which you are looking.  
  
  
  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to Find,  
  
and then click Files or Folders.  
  
2. In the Named box, type all or part of the file name   
  
that you are looking for.  
  
3. Click Find Now.   
  
4. Double-click the file name.  
  
  
  
NOTE: For Works 6.0 and Works 2000, default directory is   
  
C:\My Documents. The default directory for previous   
  
versions of Works is C:\Program Files\MSWorks\Documents.  
  
------------  
  
Q:Do I have to convert my existing Works files after I  
  
install Works 6.0?   
  
A:WORD PROCESSOR:  
  
No. Although the file format used by the Word Processor   
  
changed in Works 6.0, the Word Processor will open   
  
Works 3.0, 4.0, 4.5, 4.5a, and 2000 files. You do not  
  
need to convert them to another format to open them using  
  
Works 6.0.   
  
  
  
CALENDAR NOTES:  
  
No. The Calendar file format did not change since   
  
Works 2000. If you are upgrading from an earlier   
  
version of Works, the Calendar is converted automatically   
  
when you install Works 6.0.   
  
DATABASE:  
  
  
  
No. The format of Database files has not changed.  
  
SPREADSHEET:  
  
No. Although the file format used by the Spreadsheet   
  
changed in Works 6.0, the Spreadsheet will open   
  
Works 3.0, 4.0, 4.5, 4.5a, and 2000 files. You do not  
  
need to convert them to another format to open   
  
them using Works 6.0.  
  
ADDRESS BOOK:   
  
Yes. Microsoft recommends that you convert your   
  
address book from Works 4.5 or earlier to the new Address Book. By   
  
moving your old address book information to the Address Book,   
  
you can access your data not only from the Word Processor   
  
but also from the Calendar and Outlook Express.   
  
To convert your address book information from Works 4.5 or earlier to the new Address Book:   
  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to  
  
Programs, then click Microsoft Works.  
  
2. In the Works Task Launcher, click the Programs tab.  
  
3. Click Address Book.  
  
4. Click Address Book converter.  
  
5. Click Start.  
  
------------  
  
  
  
Q:After I upgrade to Works 6.0, can I share files with  
  
people using earlier versions of Works?  
  
A:Yes. The file format for the Database has not changed.  
  
  
  
The Spreadsheet has changed its file format to .xlr, but   
  
Works 6.0 still lets you to save files in the Works  
  
4.x/2000(.wks) format. Saving as .wks will preserve   
  
charts and formatting. This is the recommended way to  
  
save a spreadsheet for use in Works 4.x/2000 formats.  
  
You can open a Works 6.0 spreadsheet directly in Works  
  
2000, but you need to complete the Import Excel   
  
Spreadsheet dialog. Your charts and formatting will not   
  
be preserved.  
  
Yes. The file format for the Word Processor has changed,   
  
but Works 6.0 still lets you to save files in the   
  
Works 4.x/2000(.wks) formats. Some formatting may not be preserved.   
  
Solutions may be provided with future Web Updates.  
  
------------  
  
  
  
Q:If I remove a program from the Works Task Launcher, how  
  
can I get it back?  
  
A:If you removed a Works program such as the Word Processor,  
  
Spreadsheet, Database, or Calendar, you must reinstall  
  
Works for it to appear in the Works Task Launcher.  
  
For Microsoft Suite programs such as Microsoft Money,  
  
Microsoft Encarta World Atlas, or Microsoft Picture It,  
  
reinstall the Works Suite. Make sure you check the box  
  
next to the program you want to install. Also, make sure  
  
all of the boxes next to the programs you want to keep  
  
installed on your computer are checked.  
  
------------  
  
Q:What if I insert the euro symbol and it doesn't show up in  
  
my document?  
  
A:You may be using a font that doesn't support the euro  
  
symbol or you may need to download a service patch for  
  
your operating system.  
  
  
  
Use one of the following fonts, included with Works, that  
  
supports the euro symbol: Arial, Century Gothic, Comic  
  
Sans MS, Courier New, Franklin Gothic Book, Franklin  
  
Gothic Medium Condensed, Impact, Tahoma, Times New Roman,  
  
and Verdana.   
  
If you are using Microsoft Windows 95 or Microsoft Windows  
  
NT Workstation 4.0, you need to add euro support to your  
  
computer. For information, see the Microsoft euro support  
  
Web site at http://www.microsoft.com/windows/downloads/.  
  
Select your operating system and download the service  
  
patch that contains the euro updates.  
  
In Microsoft Windows 98, the euro symbol is supported  
  
automatically.  
  
------------  
  
Q: While using Works, some of my toolbar buttons appear as  
  
blank boxes at the top of the screen. How can I fix this?  
  
A:This is a known issue with machines that have a 3D ATI  
  
Rage Pro Video Card installed, however this problem may  
  
occur on machines with other video cards installed as well.  
  
To remedy this problem you must turn off the hardware  
  
acceleration on your video card.   
  
Follow these steps to disable your hardware acceleration:  
  
1. On the taskbar, click the Start button, point to   
  
Settings and then click Control Panel.  
  
2. Double-click the Display icon.  
  
3. Click the Settings tab.  
  
4. Click the Advanced button.  
  
5. Click the Performance tab.  
  
6. Next to Hardware acceleration, point to the slider  
  
and then click and hold the mouse while you drag the  
  
slider as far to the left as it will go. It should  
  
appear next to None.  
  
NOTE:   
  
  
  
When you engage in other tasks that will require  
  
hardware acceleration, such as playing games,  
  
repeat the steps above to restore the hardware  
  
acceleration back to Full. Failure to do so will  
  
result in poor game display performance. 


End file.
